[unreadable] [unreadable] The National Academy of Sciences, the National Academy of Engineering and Institute of Medicine have recently released their report "Beyond Bias and Barriers: Fulfilling the Potential of Women in Academic Science and Engineering." The data and discussion in this book provides ample evidence that, although more women than ever before are majoring in the sciences, engineering and mathematics, their numbers continue to diminish as they move up the academic hierarchy. [unreadable] [unreadable] Given the lack of visibility of women in science the goal of this proposal is to a continue the seminar series in which exceptional research of established and junior women in Bioinformatics and Computational Biology are showcased to inspire younger women to pursue careers in science. We will continue to telecast these seminars over the Internet to campuses around the country. We will provide assessment data regarding both local and remote participation in the seminar series. We are only requesting the funds to support the Women in Bioinformatics Seminar Series for the 07/08 academic year. [unreadable] [unreadable] The entire project, however, includes the documentary filming of the seminar speakers, production of a variety of videos promoting women in science, and careers in Bioinformatics and Computational Biology specifically, and creation of a website for the exchange of information, and to foster mentoring relationships among women. We are seeking other sources of funding for these components of the project. [unreadable] [unreadable] Bioinformatics and Computational Biology are integral new directions in the application of basic biomedical research to a wide variety of public health issues. The vast amount of heterogeneous biological data that is being generated world-wide demands new types of databases and analytical tools, and in silico research approaches, to fully exploit and mine these information resources regarding disease processes, reproduction and development in all humans. [unreadable] [unreadable]